Institutionenökonomisch fundiertes Marketing
Grundlagen und Verhaltensannahmen der Neuen Institutionenökonomik Die Verwendung der NIÖ entspricht nicht dem „Mainstream“ der Marketingforschung, der seit Beginn der sechziger Jahre in der „verhaltenswissenschaftlichen Schule“ zu finden ist. Durch den Paradigmenwechsel zu psychologisch und soziologisch fundierter Forschung reagierte man auf Unzulänglichkeiten des neoklassischen Ansatzes, der das Kernmodell der ökonomischen Analysen bildet. (Kroeber-Riel/Weinberg 1999, 4 ff.; Bruhn 2003). Dieses Modell besaß für die Marketingforschung zu restriktive und realitätsferne Verhaltensannahmen, um das komplexe, insbesondere emotional geprägte Konsumentenverhalten zu erklären. So geht die Neoklassik in ihrem Leitbild des „Homo oeconomicus“ u.a. davon aus, dass die Akteure rational entscheiden, über vollkommene Informationen sowie über stabile, intransitive Präferenzen verfügen und dass sie eine unbegrenzte Informationsverarbeitungskapazität besitzen. Selbst für ökonomische Fragestellungen wurde dieses Annahmengerüst zu realitätsfern, es bildeten sich die Ansätze der NIÖ als Erweiterung des neoklassischen Verhaltensmodells heraus. Diese Ansätze bauen zum Teil auf dem neoklassischen Modell auf, z.B. werden die Annahme des methodologischen Individualismus (alle Sozialphänomene entstehen aus individuellem Handeln) und der konsistenten, stabilen Präferenzen beibehalten. (Kroeber-Riel/Weinberg 1999, 4 ff.; Bruhn 2003) Die Rationalitätsannahme wird in eine begrenzte Rationalität überführt: Individuen versuchen zwar rational zu handeln, können dies aber aufgrund beschränkter Informationsaufnahme und -verarbeitungskapazitäten nur eingeschränkt. Darüber hinaus wird eine besondere Art des Verhaltens, der Opportunismus eingeführt: Die Wirtschaftssubjekte agieren opportunistisch im Rahmen von unvollständigen Informationen und Unsicherheit. Institutionen, in deren Rahmen ökonomischer Austausch betrieben wird, sind in dieser Theorie nicht mehr exogen, sondern werden zu endogenen Modellvariablen: Es wird versucht, Abhängigkeiten zwischen solchen Institutionen und dem menschlichen Verhalten zu beschreiben, um daraus Aussagen über die Existenz und den Wandel dieser Institutionen ableiten zu können („erklärende/ positive Institutionenlehre“). Zudem sollen alternative Institutionsformen vor dem Hintergrund unterschiedlicher Aufgabentypen bewertet und erklärt werden („vergleichende/ normative Institutionenlehre“). Teilgebiete der Neuen Institutionenökonomik Im Allgemeinen werden vier Forschungsansätze zur NIÖ gezählt: Die Informationsökonomik, die Transaktionskostenökonomik, der Property-Rights Ansatz und der Prinzipal-Agent Ansatz: -Die Informationsökonomik beschäftigt sich mit den Auswirkungen und den Überwindungsmechanismen von unvollkommenen und asymmetrisch verteilten Informationen sowie den dadurch erzeugten Unsicherheiten. -Die Transaktionskostenökonomik untersucht die Kosten, die bei der Nutzung ökonomischer Koordinationsmechanismen und institutioneller Arrangements entstehen. Diese Transaktionskosten sind Kosten der Bereitstellung, Nutzung, Aufrechterhaltung und Umorganisation von verschiedenen Institutionen. Sie spielen ebenfalls im Kaufprozess bei der Anbahnung, dem Abschluss, der Kontrolle und Nachbesserung unvollständiger Verträge eine Rolle. -Die Property-Rights-Theorie untersucht die Effizienz des Wirtschaftens vor dem Hintergrund der Verteilung der Eigentumsrechte an materiellen und immateriellen Gütern. Die optimale Verteilung von Verfügungsrechten und ihrer Anreizwirkungen wird untersucht. Damit einher geht die Folgerung, dass effizientes Wirtschaften nur in einer funktionierenden Rechtsordnung möglich ist, die diese Übertragungsmechanismen regelt, was Unsicherheiten, Risiko und Transaktionskosten mindert. -Die Prinzipal/Agent-Theorie (P/A-Ansatz) untersucht die effiziente Regelung von Delegation und Kooperation in arbeitsteiligen Auftraggeber-Auftragnehmer-Beziehungen, die durch asymmetrische verteilte Informationen, Opportunismus und Unsicherheit zu erhöhten Agency-Kosten führen können. Ziel seitens des Auftraggebers (Prinzipals) ist es, Anreizstrukturen so zu schaffen, dass die Ziele des Agenten mit den eigenen deckungsgleich sind. Institutionenökonomische Ansätze im Marketing Gründe für die Verwendung der Neuen Institutionenökonomie im Marketing Die Modellierung von Marketingproblemen mit Hilfe der NIÖ birgt zwei entscheidende Vorteile: zum einen wird die (Re-)Integration der Marketing-Wissenschaft in den Kern der Ökonomie möglich, zum anderen ergeben sich durch die Betrachtungsweisen und Analysemethoden der NIÖ neue Perspektiven für Marketinganalysen u. –Forschung: -Die NIÖ, als Erweiterung und Ergänzung klassischer Verhaltensannahmen ermöglicht eine Reintegration der Marketingforschung in die Wirtschaftswissenschaften: Erst durch den Einbezug von Transaktionskosten, unvollständigen Informationen und beschränkter Rationalität bekommt das Marketing seine systematische Bedeutung in der Wirtschaftstheorie. Zudem hätten in einer Welt, in der die Akteure das „perfekte Wirklichkeitsmodell“ mit vollständigen Informationen besitzen und es keine Transaktionskosten gäbe, die Bemühungen des Aufbaus von Markenreputation, Transaktionskosten senkende Qualitätsversprechen und Distributionsformen keine Bedeutung. Im Gegenteil: sämtliche Maßnahmen zum Aufbau oder zur Ausnutzung von Informationsasymmetrien würden von den Akteuren erkannt und entwertet werden. Marketing-Maßnahmen würden nur die Produkte verteuern und somit die Verhandlungsposition verschlechtern. Marketing als gedachter Aufbau von Erfolgspositionen würde sich daher selbst widersprechen (Kaas 1992, 5 ff). -Die Analyse von speziellen Problemen aus der Sicht der NIÖ ergänzt die bisherigen Forschungen und zeigt neue Perspektiven bisher vernachlässigter Problembereiche. So kann nach Kaas die Theorie des Konsumentenverhaltens angeregt und ergänzt werden, insbesondere bei der Erforschung der Informationssuche und des Nachkaufverhaltens. Zudem sei die Klassifizierung von Produkten in Austausch-, Kontrakt- und Beziehungsmarketinggüter trennschärfer als andere Einteilungen (Kaas 1990, 546.). Überblick über bisherige theoretische Ansätze Professor Klaus Peter Kaas kann als Urheber der institutionsökonomisch fundierten Marketingwissenschaft gesehen werden, der seit Ende der achtziger Jahre versucht, die Neue Institutionenökonomik für die Analyse von Marketing-Fragestellungen zu verwenden. Kaas teilt das Marketing in Austauschgüter (Konsumgüter), Kontraktgüter (Dienstleistungen) und Beziehungsmarketinggüter (Austausch von Leistungen in langfristigen Geschäftsbeziehungen) ein. Vor allem Kontraktgüter seien für die Analyse von Marketing-Fragestellungen mit Hilfe des institutionenökonomischen Ansatzes interessant, weil sie bestimmte Informationsasymmetrien in Prinzipal-Agent-Beziehungen bergen. In dieser Arbeit geht es demnach tendenziell um die Analyse von Kontraktgütern, obwohl aufgrund der Spezifika einer gastronomischen Leistung auch Elemente der Austauschgüter enthalten sein können (Kaas 1992, 5 ff.). Des Weiteren unterscheidet Kaas die Aufgaben der Leistungsfindung (Suche nach Wettbewerbsvorteilen, Informationsgewinnung) und der Leistungsbegründung (Informationsübertragung). Kaas selbst fokussiert sich in seinen Ausführungen stark auf die Elemente der Leistungsbegründung (Kaas 1992, 11 ff.). Dagegen versuchen''' Jacob und Schade''' auch Elemente der Leistungsfindung in ihrer Dissertationen über die „Produktindividualisierung“ und das Marketing für Unternehmensberatungen zu analysieren. Diese beiden Ansätze stellen nach Kenntnis des Autors bisher die beiden einzigen Ansätze einer konkreten Anwendung der IFM auf eine praktische Fragestellung dar (Jacob 1995; Schade 1997). Dörtelmanns Dissertation aus dem Jahre 1997 zum Thema „Marke und Markenführung aus institutionenökonomischer Sicht“ geht am weitesten auf das in dieser Arbeit auftretende Problem der Markenbildung und der institutionenökonomischen Probleme im Kaufprozess ein. Zentrale Erkenntnisse dieser Analyse werden daher in dieser Studie aufgegriffen, angewendet und reflektiert. Bayóns (1997) analysiert die Anwendbarkeit, Präzision und das Integrationspotential der IFM-Ansätze in Bezug auf die etablierte Marketing-Theorie. Diese Untersuchung ist schwerpunktmäßig auf den P/A-Ansatz angelegt und basiert fast ausschließlich auf wissenschaftstheoretischer Literatur. So kommt Bayón zu dem Schluss, dass die Informationsökonomie und TAK-Theorie eine große und der P/A-Ansatz eine „mittelgroße“ Bedeutung für das Marketing besitzt, räumt aber ein, dass die Ansätze „in ihrer Bedeutung für das Marketing nicht pauschal bewertet“ werden können. Besonders betont wird die hohe Präzision und das Integrationspotential der meisten Ansätze, die sich besonders gut für die Konstruktion einer zusammenhängenden Sichtweise für einen Großteil der möglichen Marketing-Fragestellungen eignet: „Zahlreiche Phänomene im Marketing ließen sich so erstmals im kritisch-rationalen Sinne erklären“. Im Sinne der „Theorieverzahnung“ der Marketingwissenschaft wären die Ansätze daher von besonderem Wert. Gerade informationenökonomische, TAK und P/A-Ansätze „bergen ein Erklärungs- und Gestaltungspotential, auf das man nicht verzichten sollte“ (Bayón 1997, 386 f.). Adler beschäftigt sich mit der informationsökonomischen Fundierung von Austauschprozessen, insbesondere mit dem Einfluss und den Auswirkungen von Informationsasymmetrien auf das Zustandekommen von Kaufverträgen. Informationsasymmetrien resultieren in Unsicherheiten, die es mit Hilfe der Kenntnis der wichtigen Risikoreduktionsstrategien zu mindern gilt. Die Sichtweise Adlers fokussiert weitestgehend auf eine nachfragerzentrierte Sichtweise und auf Strategien der Leistungsbegründung. Ein Vergleich verhaltenswissenschaftlicher Ansätze der Unsicherheits- und Risikoreduktion wird vorgenommen und darauf das informationsökonomische Modell um verhaltenswissenschaftlich geprägte Erkenntnisse erweitert (Adler 1996). Diese Arbeiten können als die wesentlichen Eckpfeiler im Forschungsfeld „NIÖ im Marketing“ gesehen werden (Krengel 2008). Sie erfolgten überwiegend theoretisch mit schwerpunktmäßigem Blick auf die Leistungsbegründung (Kommunikation der Leistungen). Die einzelnen Elemente sind genau analysiert und beschrieben, es fehlten aber kommunikable Modelle, die einfach in der Praxis anwendbar sind. Die geforderte Verzahnung mit den bisherigen verhaltenswissenschaftlich fundierten Marketingansätzen blieb weitgehend aus. Krengel widmete (2008) widmete sich dem Ziel, die bestehenden Marketingansätze der neuen Insitutionenökonomik zusammenzuführen und im Hinblick auf ein Marketingkonzept praktisch anzuwenden. Er wollte damit das Integrationspotential von institutionenökonomischen und verhaltenswissenschaftlichen Marketingansätzen aufzeigen und vor allem Empfehlungen für die Leistungsfindung und die Ausgestaltung eines Marketing-Mixes anhand dieser Theorie ableiten. Literatur * Bruhn, Manfred: Markenpolitik – Ein Überblick zum „State of the Art“; in: Die Betriebswirtschaft, 63, 2003, S. 179-202 * Dörtelmann, Thomas: Marke und Markenführung, Dissertation, Bochum 1997 * Jacob, Frank: Produktindividualisierung, Gabler, Wiesbaden 1995 * Kaas, Klaus P. (Hrsg): Kontrakte, Geschäftsbeziehungen, Netzwerke – Marketing und Neue Institutionenökonomik, Verlagsgruppe Handelsblatt, Düsseldorf 2005 * Krengel, Martin: Marketing zwischen Information und Emotion – So positionieren Sie eine Gastronomie erfolgreich. MKFachverlag, 2008 * Kroeber-Riel, Werner/ Weinberg Peter: Konsumentenverhalten; 7. Auflage, Vahlen, München 1999 Links * Krengels Analyse über Institutionenökonomische Marketing * Lehrstuhl Kaas